Forever and Always
by Dreams.Peace.Love.Happiness
Summary: Haylee Black left La Push 7 years ago. Now she returns, as promised when she left. What happens when she meets Sam Uley? Will Sparks fly, or will she ignore him? Find out. Sam/OC. No Emily. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is Forever and Always, please be nice. **

**Summary: **Haylee Black was nothing like her older sisters. She loved her homeland of La Push Washington. But, after her sisters graduated and went to college, a 13 year old Haylee went to Arizona for some girl time with her Aunt. What happens when she returns 7 years late and meets Sam Uley?

**Find out in… Forever and Always. R&R please.**

The last time I was here, in La Push, I was 13, that was 7 years ago. At 17 I had started college. I, unlike my older sisters, did plan on coming back to La Push after I finished school. My older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, both skipped town the day after finishing high school. Becks went all the way to Hawaii, while Rach went to New York. Me? I went to Phoenix to live with my aunt Lynni.

I had gone to Phoenix to get away from the testosterone filled household. I promised Daddy and Jake that I would be back after college, and I intended to keep that promise. I, unlike my sisters, go home for every holiday and break that I possibly can. It's a lot of work, but Aunt Lynni is a fashion designer, and has no problem forking out cash to send me home. She knows how much I love my baby brother and my daddy.

I had gone to college to get my degree in massage therapy and creative writing. I don't know If I'll go into business with the massage therapy but it feels really good when you get massaged. I already started working on my first book, it was called Haylee Hart and the heart of the wolfman. It was about a girl who grew up with these people who she thought were her parents, only to find out that they had kidnapped her when she was an infant. She goes back to her homeland in the Rocky mountain countryside and meets Reese Logan. After she falls in love with Reese she discovers another secret. She can turn into a wolf at will!

So, you get the gist of the story, then. I was proud of it. I had based Haylee off of myself, so it was easy to stay in character with her. I had about 11 chapters done, I was aiming for 22, so I'm half way there. I'm super excited about it.

I was thinking about my book as I pulled up to my house in La Push. Man, was this weird, returning home, for good. I took off my sunglasses and smiled. There, sitting on the porch, were three boys. My mouth broke into a grin. My little brother and his 'brothers' Embry Call and Quil Ateara. They all looked the same. I fixed the hem of my tank top and got out of the car.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the three musketeers.' I cooed. They were all completely absorbed in the conversation. I sighed and shouldered my duffle bag. I walked past them into the house and to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and went to find my dad. I found him, completely into the baseball came on TV.

I rolled my eyes and walked back outside. I walked over to the boys and literally sat in Embry's lap. The boys all look startled.

Oh, when did you get here, Hayls?' Jake asked. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

'Only about ten minutes ago, baby brother.' I stated. He looked at me, sad.

'Oh, I'm sorry, sis.' He said, picking me off of Embry's lap and hugging me tight. 'Where's Dad?'

'Watching baseball. He didn't notice me either. I'm really feelin the love here. Sheesh, Emb, I was your first kiss, for goodness sake, you could at least notice me arrive home.' I whined. Embry blushed, a lot.

'Wait,' Jake said, staring at Embry. 'You kissed my sister!' He pretty much shrieked.

Embry paled and nodded. Quil walked over to me and grinned. 'Ten bucks on Jake.' He whispered. I shook my head.

'Nah, have you seen Emb? That boy is all muscle. Ten on Embry.' I replied. Quil snorted.

'Sorry, Hayleecakes. I don't check out my brothers.' Quil replied. Five minutes later Quil reluctantly handed over ten bucks.

'Thanks Quilybuns.' I cooed in his ear. I kissed his cheek and stuffed the money in my bra.

The boys and I spent a few hours talking about my life in college and their lives as High School Sophmores. At about five thirty the phone started ringing. I heard a voice answer. About a minute after it rang initially Dad came wheeling out of the house. He looked startled when he saw me.

'Haylee, when did you get here?' He asked.

'At like two thirty, Daddy.' I replied, kissing his cheek. He blushed and smiled.

'Well, that was Charlie Swan. Seems, Bella has gone missing in the woods. Embry, will you go to Sam Uley's house and tell him he and the boys are needed?' Dad asked Embry. Embry nodded reluctantly.

'I'll go with you, Embypie.' I whispered. He nodded and we got into my car and drove to Sam Uley's house. When we got to the house we got out of the car and went to the door.

I rang the bell, rolling my eyes at Embry's nervous actions. A friendly looking lady answered.

'Oh, can I help you?' She asked. Embry groaned.

'Is Sam or company around?' He asked her. She smiled.

'Yes, Jared is here. I'm Kim Uley, Sam's sister.' She introduced herself, smiling friendly. 'JARED!' A tall boy came running.

'Yeah, Kimmy?' He asked, kissing her lips.

'These lovely people have something to tell you.' Emily explained. Jared turned and looked at us.

'Billy Black says he needs Paul, Sam, and yourself tonight at the Swan house. Apparently Bella Swan is missing in the woods.' Embry explained. Jared nodded.

'Thank you. I will let Sam know.' He said in a low voice. I scoffed as he pretty much slammed the door in our face.

'Well, let's go, Emb.' I said, pulling him to the car. I turned up the music so we didn't have to talk and we drove to the Swan house. It was packed. The Clearwaters were there, Dad and Jake were there, Charlie was there, half the police force was there, hell, even crabby Mrs. Dawson from across the street was there.

'I didn't think a missing person was that big of a deal.' Embry muttered as I turned off my car. I smacked him, hard.

'Embry Michael. A missing person is a huge deal, you understand.' I hissed. He gulped and nodded. 'Good.'

We got out of the car and went to stand by my dad and Jake. It seemed like hours before anyone noticed me. Even then, they didn't notice me, they noticed Embry.

'Oh, good, you're back Embry. Did you get a hold of Sam?' Dad asked Embry. I groaned if frustration.

'Yes dad, I'm pregnant, married, and have a drug problem, thanks for asking.' I grumbled. He still didn't notice my presence. 'Am I invisible or something?' I asked Embry. He looked at me and chuckled.

'No Hayleecakes, you aren't invisible. Everyone else is just unobservant.' Embry reassured. I smiled and leaned against his chest. Embry and I have always been close, so it wasn't weird.

It was then that someone finally noticed me. 'Oh, Haylee. When did you get back into town?' Charlie asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Like seven hours ago, Charles. My Daddy is oblivious to me though. I walked right past him, he didn't even notice me.' I said, laughing.

Suddenly there was a commotion. I looked up to see a gorgeous guy carrying Bella. Charlie ran to meet him. When Charlie had Bella in his arms he carried her inside. The gorgeous guy, along with two others came to meet Dad.

'Thank you, Sam.' Dad said to the man who carried Bella. His eyes appraised us, halting on mine. It felt like my entire world shifted. It looked as if he noticed too because his eyes got really big.

'Sam. We'll talk later. Haylee, why don't you take the boys home, yeah.' Dad said. I nodded and pulled the glaring boys to my car. When they were all in the car I pulled away and drove to Embry's house. He got out and blew me a flirtatious kiss. I flipped him the bird and backed out. When I dropped Quil off he kissed my cheek and grinned cheekily when I punched him.

I drove to our house and shut the car off. I must have had a big grin on my face because Jake scoffed and fake gagged.

'Ugh, did you have to eye fuck Sam Uley at the Swan house?' Jake whined as we walked inside.

'I'm sorry brother, but he's hot. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight and I love you.' I said, kissing his cheek. He kissed mine back and I skipped to my room. I put on my PJ's and grabbed my laptop.

I stayed up until one, writing two more chapters for my book. I was dead on my feet when I turned the computer off for the night. I had waited until I saved my latest copy on all three of my flash drives and my computer to turn the stupid thing off, though.

_Sam POV_

When I found Bella Swan, I was angry at the Cullen family for leaving her there the way they did. When I carried her out of the forest, the look of relief on Chief Swan's face was intense. I handed the girl over and went to go talk to Billy.

I noticed that the boys were there. The boys, as in Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black. There was also a girl there. I looked into her eyes and everything changed.

She was gorgeous. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, a full body, nice… Whoa Sam, slow down, you don't even know her name yet. Billy must have caught on because he asked the girl to bring them home.

'Sam. We'll talk later. Haylee, why don't you take the boys home, yeah.' Billy said, looking the girl, no, Haylee, in the eye. She nodded and dragged three glaring boys to her car.

When they left I walked up to Billy.

'Let's take a walk, Sam.' Billy said. I nodded and started pushing Billy toward his car. I helped him in and drove to his house.

'So,' Billy began once we were sitting at his table. 'You imprinted on my baby, didn't you?'

I glanced at him, sheepishly. 'Yeah, I did.' I answered. Billy smiled. He patted my hand.

'It's good to know my baby girl will always be taken care of. Rachel and Rebecca hate it here, but my Haylee loves it. It's just her element. Just promise me you'll take good care of her.' Billy said.

'I promise I will always take care of her, Billy.' I said, sincerely. He smiled and nodded. We heard the door slam shut.

'Ugh, did you have to eye fuck Sam Uley at the Swan house?' Jacob whined. I choked on my spit and Billy laughed quietly.

'I'm sorry brother, but he's hot. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight and I love you.' I heard Haylee say. I heard doors slam. I looked at the clock.

'Well, I should go. See you soon Billy.' I said, getting up.

'Alright Sam, I will see you at the bonfire tomorrow.' Billy said. I walked out of the house and phased in the woods. I ran to my house and phased back.

Walking into the house I was met by a disturbing sight.

'Hey, Wahalla, get your hands off my sister.' I yelled. Jared and my sister jumped apart at the sound of my voice.

'Oh, sorry Sam.' Jared muttered. I scoffed and pointed at the door.

'Don't you have patrol to do?' I asked, my alpha voice coming out. Jared ran to the forest quickly, to avoid my 'wrath' as he called it.

Kim, my little sister, got in her car and drove to our mom's house and I crashed on the couch.

_Haylee POV_

I woke up the next day at around 9:30. I walked out of my room to find that both Dad and Jake were still sleeping. I grabbed my toiletries and took a shower. I washed my hair with Cucumber Melon shampoo and conditioner and washed my face with the same line of product as my hair stuff. I also shaved my legs and under arms. After I was clean I got out of the shower and snuck across the hall to my room.

I decided to go to the beach and write some of my story. I put on my bikini and a cover up dress and slid my sunglasses on my face. I grabbed my computer and wrote a note to my dad.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the sand, leaning against a rock, and writing my book.

_Haylee didn't understand why she what she was feeling. Who was Reese Logan to come along and mess with her feelings?_

'Excuse me.' A voice said. I looked up from my writing to see Sam Uley standing there.

'Yes?' I asked. I closed my computer and set it next to me.

'Can I sit next to you, Haylee?' He asked. I nodded and he sit next to me. 'So, how long have you been back in La Push?'

'I got here yesterday. I came straight from Alaska after finishing college.' I said. He nodded. We talked for hours. It was around noon when he asked me if I was going to the bonfire tonight.

'Yes, of course I am. I always loved going.' I replied. He smiled.

'Well, I have to go. I will see you tonight, Haylee.' Sam said, biding me goodbye. I grabbed my computer and headed back to the house. When I got there I saw the boys playing video games in the living room. I rolled my eyes at the curse words that were being screamed.

I went to the kitchen and began making lunch. I grabbed the box of noodles from the cupboard and boiled them. I grabbed the garlic bread from the freezer and put it into the oven. When the noodles were almost boiled I emptied two cans of Prego spaghetti sauce into a pot. The timer went off on the oven and I took the bread out to cool a little. I drained the noodles and mixed them with sauce. I put the extra sauce in another bowl and sent all the food on the table.

'Hey, dumb, dumber, and dumbest. Lunch is on the table.' I called. Three boys came running into the kitchen. We all sat at the table and ate. After eating they invited me to play Call of Duty Black Ops with them. I denied and went to my room to continue writing my book.

At 6:30 I plugged in my curling iron and changed clothes. I put on my pink bra with matching thong, aeropostale jeans, a pretty floral pink and purple top, my purple glasses, and my Osiris shoes. I curled my hair lightly and sprayed myself with Adidas for women perfume. I walked out of my room.

Dad, Jake, Embry, and Quil were waiting for me. We walked to the beach to see a bunch of people there. An hour after we got there Dad told the legends. I was fascinated by the entire thing.

Half way through Sam came and sat next to me. I leaned on his shoulder, hoping I didn't freak him out too much. After the legends were told everyone started leaving. Jake, Quil, and Embry all went over to Quil's for movies.

When everyone had cleared out except for the elders, Sam Uley, Paul Tama, Jared Wahalla, and Kim Uley I got up to leave. Sam grabbed my hand.

'No, you can stay.' He whispered. I sat back down, dumbfounded.

'Haylee, do you remember when you were about 9 years old and you told me that one day the legends would come true?' Dad asked me. I nodded and looked at him, confused.

'Yeah.' I said slowly. Dad smiled, so did Sam.

'Well, you got your wish, Hayleecakes. The legends are true. Everyone here besides miss Uley, and the elders are shape shifters who protect our people.' Dad explained. My jaw dropped.

'No way. This is just like my book. Freaky.' I muttered. Dad smiled, the elders laughed, and the boys tried to cover their laughter. 'So, why do I get to know this?'

'Because of imprinting, Hayls.' Sam said. I turned and looked at him expectantly. 'Because I imprinted on you.'

'Oh wow. It keeps getting more and more like my book every second.' I exclaimed. Sam laughed this time. I glared at him playfully.

'Well, she's taking it better than I did, that's for sure.' Kim said, leaning on Jared. Jared kissed her temple.

'Honey you ran down the beach screaming. This girl is comparing her life to a book. I think she is freaking out a bit.' Jared whispered to her.

'I'm not freaking out. This is awesome.' I said. The elders had slunk away, leaving me with the pack. The pack started moving down the beach, leaving me with Sam.

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist carefully.

'Do you know that imprinting means you find your soul mate?' Sam breathed. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and nodded.

'Yeah, I do.' I breathed back. He brought his face down and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He smiled against my lips and started kissing down my neck.

He pulled back and looked at me again. He then peppered my face with soft kisses. 'I love you, Haylee Black.' He whispered. I smiled and kissed his chest.

'You know what, Sam Uley, I think I love you too.' I answered him. He grinned and swung me in a circle.

After a few minutes he walked me back to my house. We walked up to the porch holding hands. I gave him a kiss and went inside with a happy sigh.

**Whoa, that took a lot of work. 14 pages and 3,000 words exactly in chapter one.**

**Review please ... all outfits and pictures are on my profile!**


	2. Author's note

Hey guys, this is just an Author's note:

For my wonderful Forever and Always readers:

I won't write another chapter until I have at least 10 reviews. I think that is fair, seeing as I have over 50 hits. So, if you like it, then review so you can get some more, yeah.

Great!

Much love,

Sam!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is it, the long awaited second chapter of FandA. **

**Discalimer- I, unfortunately, do not own twilight- if I did, Leah would have gotten Paul, not _Rachel_.**

**Side note- thanks a bunch t0 my reviewers:**

_**KravinStJames**_

_**RealLifeWOlfGirl**_

_**aj1990**_

_**Asianfortunecookie**_

aannd _** ozlady80**_

**Also, this chapter does contain a lemon! be warned.**

* * *

'Mm, no, not going to happen.' I teased with a smile. Sam glanced at Jared and me and smiled. We'd been having this argument for the past week.

'Why, you let Sam and Kimmy read it, why can't I?' He whined. I rolled my eyes and went back to rolling the bread dough.

'Haylee Ann, that book was amazing. I can't believe you aren't done with it yet, wow.' Paul exclaimed as he walked into Sam's house. I hid my grin by ducking to roll out the other batch of dough.

'Aw, you let _Paul_ read it before me, c'mon Hayls, you're killing me.' Jared whined again. He slid to his knees and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I just quirked my eyebrow at him and hit his nose with my rolling pin.

'I said no, Jared Wahalla, now stop your pouting or you won't get to see Kim tonight.' I said in a firm voice. His eyes got wide and he whimpered. I grinned smugly and returned to my baking. I put four pans of biscuits in the oven and set the timer.

'She's evil, Sam, I'm telling you.' I heard Jared stage-whisper to Sam. I smirked and kissed Sam firmly on the lips. He groaned softly.

'She's evil alright.' Sam replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto his lap. His lips nipped at my exposed neck and smirked against my neck. I grinned evilly at Jared and watched as he paled.

'Good lord, you two are nasty.' Paul grumbled but his lips twitched, showing he was fighting off a grin.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at Sam, puzzled. 'Are you expecting anyone?' I asked him. He shook his head and followed me to the door. His hand gripped mine. I looked through the peep hole and wrenched the door open.

'Excuse me, but is this the house of Sam Uley?' The guy dressed in military garb asked in a deep voice.

'Yes, how can I help you?' Sam asked. My fingers dug into his hand.

'And are you Haylee Ann Black?' The man asked looking at me. I nodded mutely.

'I'm sorry to say that I have bad news to report. On Wednesday, January 3rd 2004, General Mason Marshal was killed in the line of duty. In General Marshal's final moments he told his comrades that a Miss Haylee Ann Black, La Push Washington was to be given this.' He said, holding out a folded up flag and a wooden box with wolves carved into it. I took them with shaking hands.

'Thank you, um, was it fast, his death?' I asked softly. The man smiled softly.

'Sergeant Lily Marshal says he didn't feel any pain, and to tell you that they both loved you. I'm deeply sorry for your loss.' The man said, bowing his head and walking back to the white car.

'I can't believe it.' I whispered sadly and closed the door. I walked numbly to the kitchen and set the flag and box on the counter top. I could feel the tears starting to spill over and I slid to the floor.

'_Shit!_' I heard Sam whisper. 'Look, why don't you two go run some patrols.' Sam said in his almost alpha voice. I heard two sets of feet leave the house and felt Sam slide down next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple lovingly. 'Hey, it'll be okay babe, dry your eyes for me so we can talk, yeah?' He whispered against my skin. I willed the tears to stop and thanked god that I wasn't covered in snot. I looked up and kissed his lips in a rough, hard kiss.

'He was my best friend. He, Lilly, and I were the three musketeers in high school. He and Lilly went into the National Guard and I went to the University of Alaska, Anchorage.

'It was his final deployment. His knee was starting to give out, but I guess God had other plans for him. I just hope that Lilly doesn't do anything insane.' I said. It hurt thinking about Mason and Lilly, fuck, it hurt a lot.

'Oh, babe, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Sam whispered. I smiled a small smile.

'It's okay, Sam, Mason wouldn't want me to be all weepy anyways. He'd tell me to get over it and be happy with you. Well, actually, he'd probably go on about what a hunk you are.' I said, laughing at Sam's facial expression.

'Um okay, so enough tears then? I don't like seeing my girl sad, you know.' He said and winked at me. I gave him a small kiss and got off the floor. My biscuits were almost done.

_Beep_. The timer went off on the oven and I took out the pans. I set them on the stove and smiled when I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around my waist. I giggled when I felt his lips connect with my neck, sucking softly, marking me as his.

'Go out with me.' He whispered as he blew air on the spot he'd been sucking.

'I already am, dear.' I said with a smile. He turned me around in his arms and smiled softly.

'No, let's go out tonight, just me and you. No Paul, Jared, or Kim.' He said firmly, resting his forehead against mine.

'Alright, where are we going?' I asked and kissed the tip of his nose. He grinned wolfishly.

'It's a secret, but wear a dress; I can tell you it's going to be fancy.' He whispered. I nodded and kissed him again.

'Okay, but you have to let me go Sam, or else I won't be able to get ready. Plus I have to go home and cook for the boys.' I said, rubbing his arms lovingly. He released me, but grabbed my hand and walked me to the door.

He followed me to my car and pinned me against it with a passionate kiss. I groaned when his hand came in contact with the bare skin of my belly. I pulled away from him and grinned.

'I love you.' I whispered as I got into my car.

'Love you more.' He replied. I rolled my eyes and put the car in reverse. I drove the three blocks home and turned off the car.

I stepped into the house and heard the familiar sounds of video games and cursing. I walked in the kitchen and pulled out two packages of chicken breasts. I set them on a plate and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I set the water to extra hot- like Sam's skin- and jumped in. I could feel the water working at my tight muscles and enjoyed the feeling of my body loosening up. After a good ten minutes of just standing there I squeezed a hefty amount of my cucumber melon shampoo onto my hands and lathered it into my hair. I scratched at my scalp and enjoyed the slight burning sensation as the hot water came in contact with my clean scalp.

When all of the shampoo was gone I emptied some conditioner onto my hand and ran it through my hair. I let it soak in for a few minutes as I shaved my legs and under arms. After my legs and arms were smooth I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and stepped out of the shower.

I wrapped myself in a big towel and hurried across the hall to my room. Once in my room I took the towel off of my body and wrapped my hair in it. Then I put on a zebra striped strapless bra and matching panties with lace on the top. Then I put on a pair of pajamas to wear until I had dinner made for the boys. I put on a pair of plaid shorts and a dark pink t-shirt.

I walked out of my room and back into the kitchen. I put the chicken in a plastic bag and pounded it. When it was pounded I put some spinach in the microwave to defrost. When it was defrosted I put it in a towel and dried it off. Then I put a skillet on the stove and melted butter with mushrooms and garlic. When the butter was melted and hot I put the mixture in a food processor. When everything was ground up I mixed the spinach in. Then I put mounds of the mixture into the chicken breasts and folded the chicken over, making a pocket. I put the chicken into the skillet and listened to it cook.

While the chicken was cooking I began to make the desert. I took put a medium sized bowl and melted two cups of butter. When the butter was melted I mixed in some brown sugar, cinnamon, vanilla, and a hint of ginger with the butter. Then I took out some small soft shell tortillas and put them in the microwave for two minutes. While the tortillas where in the microwave I made a vanilla frosting. When the microwave beeped I took out the hot tortillas and set them on the counter top. I put a thin layer of frosting on each one then dipped them in the mixture. After they were all soaked I microwaved a bar of Hershey's chocolate and drizzled the melted chocolate onto the tortillas. Then I rolled them up burrito style and dipped the ends in the chocolate. I placed all 20 of the deserts on a cookie sheet and placed them in the oven to stay warm. I set the ovens temperature at the lowest setting and started making potatoes.

I peeled and cut them. They were boiled and mashed by the time the timer went off for the chicken. I took the chicken off the stove and put them on a plate. I placed the chicken and potatoes on the table and walked into the living room.

'Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest, dinner is done.' I said, turning off the T.V. The three boys were off their asses and into the kitchen in three seconds flat. 'Hey, wait for Dad. And wash your hands.' I scolded.

I walked out to the front porch to find my dad and Charlie Swan looking out into the forest and talking.

'Hey Daddy, dinner's ready.' I said softly, resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

'Smells delicious sweetie.' Dad said as he started rolling himself inside. I turned to Charlie.

'Are you staying for dinner, Charlie?' I asked. He smiled softly.

'No, I'd better get home to Bella. She's been a mess since Edward left.' He said.

'Well, I'm not eating tonight, so why don't I send you some dinner for you and Bella.' I suggested.

'If it wouldn't be too much of a problem.' Charlie muttered. I just smiled.

'Come into the kitchen.' I said as I walked into the house. Charlie followed me laughing. I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a plastic container and put two pieces of chicken in it. I grabbed another container and put four of the desert wraps inside of it.

I walked back over to Charlie and handed them to him. 'Here you are Charlie; I hope Bella feels better soon.' I said and showed him out.

I walked back into the kitchen and smiled. 'Aren't you eating, Hayls?' Jake asked me. I looked over and smiled.

'No, I'm going out with Sam tonight. That's okay, right Daddy?' I asked. He looked up and shook his head.

'No, just be home by midnight, and no funny business.' He said darkly. I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, I have to go get ready now.' I said, kissing his cheek.

I walked into my room and changed into a white button up to do my hair and makeup. I took my hair out of the towel and tugged my brush through the tangles.

My hair was still damp so I plugged my blow dryer in and dried my hair. When it was dry I put in some large curlers and began my makeup. I picked up my black liquid eyeliner and lined my eyes with it. Then I put on some mascara, green eye shadow and clear lip gloss. I went to my closet to find a dress to wear. After ten minutes of searching I came up with a strapless dress.

It was white with green, purple, light blue and black polka dots. It had pink sparkles under the bust and purple netting on the bottom half. Before putting the dress on I painted my toe nails purple. When they were dry I slipped into my dress. After zipping my dress I took my hair out of the curlers.

I was just slipping on my shoes when I heard a knock at the door. I heard my father's voice greeting Sam and I smiled.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my room. I almost lost my breath at the sight of my boyfriend. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. He smiled when he saw me. I walked over to his and kissed his cheek.

'You look beautiful.' He whispered into my ear. He turned to my dad. 'I'll have her back by 10 Mr. Black.' He promised.

Dad smiled. 'You have until midnight, Uley, before I break out the shot gun.' He threatened. I gasped in shock.

'Daddy!' I scolded. He just winked.

'Have fun, baby girl.' He said. Sam led me out the door to his car. He opened the door for me and kissed my lips chastely.

He got in on his side of the car and started driving. I looked over at him and giggled. He turned to me with a smile on his face. 'What?' He asked.

I reached over and wiped his lips. 'You had lip gloss on your lips.' I said with a grin. When he reached a stop sign he leaned over and kissed me again.

'I don't mind.' He whispered. I pecked his lips and he continued driving. An hour later- with many kisses stolen at stop lights and signs- we arrived at a restaurant in Port Angeles. Sam opened my door for me again and gave me a proper kiss.

'I missed you.' He muttered, resting his forehead against mine. I grinned and kissed him.

'I missed you too.' I said softly. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I was led into the restaurant and met with the aroma of delicious food.

'Reservations for Uley.' Sam said to the maître d'. The man smiled.

'Ah yes, right this way, Mr. Uley.' He said and led us to a table in the corner. Sam pulled out my chair for me and I smiled up at him.

'What can I get for you two this evening?' The maître d'- whose name is Carl- asked.

I glanced at the menu. We were at a Chinese style restaurant. It was fairly reasonable.

'I'll have the chicken chow main with a class of champagne.' I said, handing over my menu.

'And for you, Mr. Uley?' Carl asked.

'I'll have the same, but add an order of fried rice too, please.' Sam said and handed his menu over to Carl.

'How're things with Jacob?' Sam asked quietly. I smiled softly. Jake was showing a few signs of phasing.

'Good, to be honest, I think Embry'll be next. My hand brushed his arm while I was getting Charlie Swan some dinner- the boy is burning up.' I said and rested my hand on his.

'I'll have Paul keep an eye on him. Speaking of Paul, he wants to know if you'll make his birthday cake for him.' Sam said as our food arrived. It smelled amazing.

'Yeah, of course. When is his birthday?' I asked.

'February 22.' Sam answered. I picked up my chop sticks and began to eat. When we were finished with our dinner, Sam ordered us a slice of chocolate cake to share.

'Well, I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back.' I said, excusing myself. I kissed Sam's cheek and walked into the expensive looking restroom.

_Sam POV _

When Haylee got up to use the restroom Carl- the maître d'- scrambled over with my specially ordered fortune cookies.

'I wish you the best of luck, Sam.' He grunted and placed the two cookies next to the cake.

I waited patiently for my beautiful girl to come back. When she did I started getting nervous. I fingered my pocket to make sure that the box was still there.

I was going to ask her to marry me. Yeah, I know, it's only been four months since I met her, but damn, I love her so much. Plus, she's my imprint. I had just gotten permission from Billy Black too.

_Flashback_

_I walked up the front porch of the Black home nervously. I knocked on the door and waited the few moments before Billy answered the door._

'_Hey Sam, Haylee isn't here. She and Jake are out part shopping.' Billy said, smiling._

'_Yeah, I know, I'm actually here to talk to you, Billy.' I confessed. He opened the door wider._

'_Come on in. Is this pack business?' He questioned._

'_Sort of.' I answered and sat at the kitchen table. 'Um, I know we've only been together for a few months, but I love your daughter so much that it hurts._

'_And I understand if you hate me completely, but I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask Haylee to marry me?' I said. It was sort of rushed, but he understood. Billy's grin was so wide that it should have hurt._

'_Welcome to the family, son.' He said happily. I sighed with relief._

_End flashback_

_Billy POV- teehee_

I watched out the window as Sam Uley drove my little girl away in his pick-up truck. I knew I wasn't losing her, but it was still hard.

I heard the sound of cars crunching the gravel and looked at the clock. Charlie was back for the mariners' game. I let him in and we settled in the living room.

'Alright, I'll bite. What's eating you up, Billy?' Charlie asked. I gave him a look.

'He's going to ask her to marry him tonight.' I said, sighing. Charlie's eyes widened.

'But they've only been together for a few months.' He sputtered. I smiled softly.

'Yes, but they were always together when she came home to visit. I knew it would happen eventually.' I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

'Well, I hope he treats her well.' Charlie grunted. I rolled my eyes and focused on the game.

_Haylee POV_

I got back from the restroom to find that desert had arrived. Sam had moved my chair so that it was right next to his. I took my seat next to him and kissed his cheek.

He turned to me and smiled. He lightly kissed my lips and picked up the two forks. We ate our cake slowly. When the cake was gone he kissed me again and handed me my fortune cookie.

I slowly took the cookie out of its wrapper and cracked it open.

_Sam POV_

This was it. I watched as she slowly opened her fortune cookie. I got down on one knee and was fully aware of everyone in the restaurant looking at us. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and took a deep breath.

_Haylee POV_

I pulled the small piece of white paper out of the cookie and read it. _Haylee Ann Black, will you marry me?_

I gasped and turned to look at Sam. There, in his hand, was a ring.

'Haylee, from the moment you came into my life, you've made me the happiest I have ever been. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?' He asked. My hands flew to my mouth as tears threatened to spill over.

'Well, answer the poor boy!' The lady sitting next to us teased.

I couldn't even speak; I just threw my arms around his neck and cried tears of complete joy. I felt him slide the ring onto my finger and grinned.

'I love you, Sam Uley.' I whispered. I kissed his neck lovingly.

'And I love you, Haylee _Uley_.' He answered. I pulled back and kissed him full on the lips. Everyone in the restaurant cheered.

Sam paid for the bill after that and we got back in his car. Before he could start the car though, I kissed him roughly on the lips. He responded eagerly.

I let my hands slip down his waist and yank his shirt out from his pants. He was quick to loosen his tie. I attacked his adam's apple with wet kisses.

Sam glanced at the clock. It was 8:30- it would take an hour to get home.

'Finish this at my place?' He growled seductively in my ear. I nodded. He drove faster than he has ever driven before. Guess he was eager.

When we reached his house he quickly turned the car off and literally pulled me inside and up to his bedroom.

His arms branded around me, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His lips fastened on mine, hungrily taking everything I had to offer. One hand was fisted in my hair while the other was grasping my hip to keep me from falling. His thumb was rubbing against my bare thigh, stirring up goose bumps.

He started walking me towards the bed, never taking his lips from mine. When his knees hit the edge, he tumbled down. I fell against the mattress with a soft thump, Sam settled over top of me.

His hands started moving over my body, acquainting himself with all my curves and bumps. His fingers trailed across the bottom of my dress before pulling the unzipping the fabric wildly. I pulled away from his kiss with a gasp as his hot hands traveled up my torso.

'God, you're beautiful.' Sam moaned, pulling my dress off.

I heard it hit the floor, but paid no attention to it. Sam was looking down at me with such love and adoration in his eyes that it took my breath away. Slowly, his hands moved around my back, working at the clasp of my bra. His eyes never left mine, waiting for any sign of discomfort or fear. He didn't have to worry, though. He'd never made me feel that way.

The clasp came undone and he slowly pulled it off, tossing it to the floor with my dress. He gasped as he looked down at me.

'What?' I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

He looked up at me, completely awed. Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently, sweetly.

'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,' Sam whispered against my skin.

I sighed as his lips moved down to my throat and onto my chest. One of his hands came up to cup my breast and I arched into it. A soft moan came from me as his mouth traveled to settle over my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. My hands flew to his hair, gripping the short strands tightly. His tongue brushed across my skin, making me buck against him.

'Fuck, Haylee.' Sam gasped, moving up to kiss me again, but not before removing his shirt.

I could feel just what this was doing to him. His hard length was pressed against my thigh. I moved against it, craving some sort of friction between my legs. He gasped and moved his hips against mine.

'Haylee.' Sam groaned.

His eyes were jammed shut, his entire face screwed up in concentration. He was panting softly as we moved against each other. He had stopped kissing me, but I craved his taste in my mouth.

Moving one of my hands behind his neck and pulled him down. His jaw clenched as my mouth made contact with his neck. I started out just placing open mouthed kissed against his skin, but still craved his taste. I fastened my mouth on his neck and licked the skin between my teeth.

Sam growled low in his throat and his arms tightened around me. I knew I was doing the right thing and moved down to his collar bone. I paid extra attention to the small v where his neck flowed into the rest of his body.

'God, you're so sexy.' I gasped, looking at him. He growled and trailed his lips back up my neck. His lips latched on to the angel kiss on my neck, sucking, biting, and licking it.

My hands flew to his pants and ripped the button off and yanked them down. He wasn't wearing any boxers. I grinned seductively and leaned down to place a small kiss on his hard length. He gasped and bucked his hips.

'I need to be in you, now.' He growled. I nodded and he ripped my panties from my legs. I felt him enter me slowly. He was so big, he filled me up completely.

'Oh Sam, oh god.' I moaned as he began to move. He kissed my neck hungrily. His pace was slow at first, but slowly sped up.

'Ugh, oh god, you're so tight.' He groaned loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist to get a better angle. Sam pounded into me in a loving, yet animalistic way.

'OH FUCK, OH SAM, JESUS!' I yelled. I could feel myself reaching an orgasm. Sam snaked a hand between us and began to rub my clit roughly. He kissed my neck again, this time sinking his teeth into it slightly. 'DON'T STOP!'

'Oh Haylee, I'm almost there, hang on with me. I love you.' He panted as his thrusts became erotic and out of tempo. I started grinding my hips against him.

'Mm, Sam, OH SHIT!' I yelled as I felt my walls clamp around him. His seed spilled out of him and shot up my canal. He thrust into me a few more times before growing soft. He pulled out and quickly set his alarm for 11:30.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest. I kissed it softly before drifting off.

_Jared POV_

Paul and I were minding our own business, doing our patrol, when we heard it. _**OH FUCK, OH SAM, OH SHIT!**_ Haylee's voice was faint, but being werewolves, we heard it loud and clear.

_Shit! He finally nailed her! Lucky shit._ Paul thought laughing.

_I guess Sam really is an animal_ I mumbled. Paul snorted and we tried to block out the sounds of our alpha nailing his imprint.

_Haylee POV_

When the alarm went off at 11:30, I didn't want to get up. I kissed Sam, hoping to wake him up.

'Ready for round two?' He mumbled softly. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

'No, you have to take me home before my dad steals Charlie's rifle.' I said. I zipped up my dress, not bothering with my underwear. Sam put his pants and shirt back on. He only buttoned his shirt, nothing else.

We got in his car and he drove me home. When we got there he walked me to the door.

'I love you. Forever and always.' He whispered and kissed me soundly. I kissed him back and giggled as I heard a throat being cleared on the other side of the door.

'Love you too. Goodnight.' I said before opening the door and stepping inside. I closed the door with a smile.

'So, did he do it?' Dad asked. I jumped slightly.

'Yeah. I'm really tired, night Daddy, I love you.' I said before heading off to bed. I felt the ring on my finger as I drifted off and couldn't help but smile.

Yeah, forever and always sounded pretty good.

* * *

**A/N: review please**

**Special thanks to Weasley_nerdd for letting me use her lemon- check out her stories, they're pretty decent!**


End file.
